Halfway Gone
by Hafous
Summary: What if something was to happen to Ciel?  What would Sebastian do!   Sukish summery, just read and tell me what you think by leaving a sweet review like you


**.:Halfway Gone:.**

**Author Note:**

This is my first Kuroshitsuji fiction to write passed on my imagination, I wrote one a little while ago about Sebastian's POV, but the plot wasn't mine!

So I hope you really enjoy my story, and don't forget to be kind and leave a review ^^

* * *

The young earl of the Phantomhive estate was feeling utter darkness engulfing his body from every where around him, as if he was drowning in this completely unknowing place to him, every cell of his being was aching and burning, eating on him from deep inside, from the depth and core of his young yet suffering soul, the same one he promised to a certain demon one day.

His brain couldn't function well at all, wanting somebody to save him from whatever he was being sucked in so mercilessly, searching so aggressively for the remnant of his voice but with no use what so ever, trying to form words, to shout and yell for salivation, only for cold puff of soundless air leaving his shivering lips, his small body was burning yet shivering from coldness at the same time.

He wished for Sebastian to come and wake him up, he knew it was a dream yet he didn't, but he was certain that his butler wouldn't leave him alone in such a horrible place, to suffer alone in this endless suffocating darkness, his soul was bounded with that demon by the very same contract that was imprinted on his right eye, Ciel knew very well that he needed to be saved, to be woken up.

Rays of pure sun light broke from behind the so well closed curtains of the young boy's room, indicating the beginning of yet another new day, Sebastian's light footsteps could be heard as he walked towards his young master's bed room, wanting to wake him up and proceed with their every morning ritual, all in all it was the same beginning as any other day for our loyal demon.

Opening the door soundlessly and dashing inside the room, Sebastian made his way towards the closed curtains and opened them in a swift move, "Bochan, it's time for you to wake up" his words rolled of his tongue like a sweet melody, traveling to his young master's ears, urging him to open his eyes, to wake up from his slumber.

Sebastian was by Ciel's side in a glimpse, as the young body didn't respond neither stirred in it's usual demeanor, it simply laid their limp, the only thing proving it being alive is the faint yet harassed breath that was leaving Ciel's lips, his chest barley moving it's usual up and down in taking of air, Sebastian lips swiftly placed them selves over the boys forehead that was burning like glazing fire, Sebastian lips traveled down further, pressing them selves upon his check, that was burning as well, his hands caught Ciel's small ones, touching them gently, feeling them radiate row heatness.

Ciel's body was picked up from his large bed in a haste by a very worried Sebastian, Ciel was drifting out and in unconscious feeling like dying, as he could make little words of what was going on around him, he felt he was floating in mid air, he didn't know that it was Sebastian carrying him, Ciel also felt a source of comforting warmth feeding the coldness that was attacking his vines yet it didn't add to the burning sensation that took all over him, as his head was buried in the crock of Sebastian's neck, the butler making sure to hold his young master closer to his being, feeling that he might slip away from him in any minute.

Ciel's whole body suddenly shuddered from this freezing feeling that took over him, reaching for anything to grasp, to help escape, as strong arms held him firmly, pinning his shoulders down, his night garment now laying on the bathroom floor, as his butler stripped him and placed his burning body in an icy cold bathtub, the burning ceased and started to fade away slowly, but the coldness he felt knocked him to the world of unconscious completely.

Sebastian knew he had to cool his young master's body, to lower this burning temperature at any cost, so placing him in a bathtub full of ice was his only choice, the fear of losing ciel almost driving him crazy; if he had to lose such an appetizing soul, he would rather it be due to his carelessness, not to some unknown illness, that was currently eating at his master's soul, carving more pain into him in a new aspect Ciel is yet to explore.

Ciel's whole being was trembling, shaking so badly, after such a horrifying experience of being thrown into a complete sucking warmth icy called place, his lips turning the same color as his left eye, as he was now being carried in a tight embrace, his heavy head resting itself upon this person's chest, feeling as if his every single touch of pain is being pulled into this sturdy engulfing embrace.

Ciel nestled towards this source of comfort, breathing the husky smell of his demon butler as he carried him towards his room.

Sebastian placed his young master's fragile body on top of the tangled white sheets that hugged his burning body not several hours ago, not caring to change them, his whole mind occupied solely of comforting his young master's pain, walking away for a brief moment from his young master's bed to answer the knocks on the door, opening it swiftly just to find Mey-Rin holding the suitcase of the Doctor that Sebastian order Bard and Finnian to bring from town as fast as they could, feeling a slight proud of the servants working under him for being able to do the first right thing in the most appropriate time, Ciel's life was in danger and he needed to be saved no matter what the price Sebastian had to pay.

Welcoming the Doctor, Sebastian urged him to walk fast towards the little boy's bed, looking at him only resulting in this tightening sensation in his chest, as if his ribcage was about to suffocate him alive with it's squeezing so hardly.

Ciel's face flushed, drops of sweat rolling down his forehead, his hair all damp while clinging to his face in gray locks, the boys breathing sound barley able to reach the demons over sensitive ears, and if he was worrying, he now was even feeling more uneasiness washing through his body.

The Doctor started his examination, ordering Mey-Rin to place his suitcase on the side of the big bed, Sebastian watching him carefully as he was doing his job, his eyes focusing on the mans hands. How they moved and what did they touch, and by the look of it this Doctor knew what he was doing, after all Sebastian would only bring the finest Doctor among many.

Ciel felt cold hands roaming all over his body, pressing here and their, making him all the more uncomfortable. And when those strange hands finally pressed them selves fully hard on his chest, he felt more killing pain creeping down his skin, he wanted to scream his lungs out but his attempts failed with no energy left in him in order to do so. Calling the name of his savior and loyal Demon the only salvation he could think of "Se-Sebastian.." his voice was low, barley a whisper and it called the name of the only person he knew very well would come to his aid, would never ever leave his side. The name he called held more meaning to it than getting the attention of his owner, it simply asked him many things only Sebastian himself could comprehend.

Catching the Doctor examining hands in his, surprise taking all over the Doctor face, Sebastian smiled so warmly at him as if he didn't mean anything wrong at all.

"Doctor, what do you think is his illness?" Sebastian's dazzling smile occupying the Doctor's mind, forgetting already what Sebastian did, turning from the little sick boy, his hand already back to his side.

"I think that he has Pneumonia," the Doctor glanced at the boy, then looked again at the concerned face of the butler he was standing next to.

"You said that he was burning even more before I got here, his temperature is still high though, but cooling his body was an excellent idea, I think you might've saved his life with your wise actions, you must be proud of your self, serving your master so well."

"What would a Phantomhive Butler be if I couldn't do such a thing?" his words enchanting the Doctor's ears with it's harmony.

"I see that he's shaking terribly, his breath is ragged and short, also judging by pressing on the chest area it must hurt him as well, his skin is all sweaty," the Doctor stopped talking for a moment, taking a deep breath in, "All in all I think that it ought to be Pneumonia causing all of this, let's see.." taking a notebook out of his suitcase, and a small pen from his pocket the Doctor scribbled something, then tore the piece of paper and handed it to Sebastian, "Here is the name of the medicine you need to get him, and some instructions to lower his temperature, he might as well cough blood so don't panic, just make sure he gets lots of fluid, and lots of rest."

Then rambling again in this suitcase of his, the Doctor took out a bottle, Sebastian guessed that it was some kind of medicine, and then the Doctor spoke his words confirming Sebastian's guessing "Take this for now, and give him a pill right now. How ever the rest pills should be taken after meals, he will not have an apatite but you should make him eat anything, soups and juices are excellent nutrition as well as good source of hydration which he needs."

Taking the bottle and placing it on the counter near Ciel's bed, then escorting the Doctor while thanking him and not forgetting to be _very_ generous with the skillful Doctor, telling Mey-Rin to escort him to the front door of the large estate. He just didn't want to leave Ciel's side for any moment if not for utmost necessity.

Hearing the door of the young master's room close, Sebastian made his way to Ciel's side, pouring some water in the glass that was placed beside the bottle of medicine he just received.

Leaning closer the weak body of the young boy, whispering sweetly into his ear, "Bochan, you need to wake up and take your medicine if you want to get better soon, which I know you want so badly."

Ciel wasn't even able of comprehending the silk voice of his demon Butler, feeling so much pain, his chest tightening with every passing second, his skin still burning the glazing fire, trying to voice his utter discomfort but with no use what so ever, only moans and groans of pain leaving his trembelling lips.

Sebastian placed his left strong hand under the trembling and burning body of the young boy, slowly dragging him into a nearly seating position. Holding one pill of said medicine in his right hand then placing it between Ciel's faint blue lips; he still wasn't over the shock of being thrown into an icy bathtub.

Grabbing the poured glass of water and placing it exactly near Ciel's lips "Come on Bochan, you need to take the medicine." But the young boy showed no response to the bleeding tone in his Butler's voice. His eye lashes slightly opening and seeing only a blur of black clutching to his side. Then coughing a couple of times, the pill already falling from between his lips, his head heavy and dizzy leaning closer to Sebastian's warm chest.

Taking another pill from the bottle, and placing it in his alluring mouth, drinking a good amount of water then leaning closer to the boys drowsy head, Sebastian placed his right hand behind Ciel's head. Feeling the silk hair tangled in his fingers.

Finally closing the gab that separated their lips, crashing onto the smaller boy's lips, a crazy sensation hit him at first then he remembered the task on hand. Trying to pry Ciel's lips open, pushing his wet tongue into at the first ray of them parting, Ciel already panting hard for air, his body withering even more at the touch.

Sebastian then passed his mouth content of medicine and water into the young boy's mouth, his tongue tasting Ciel's in the process, pressing his thump onto the boys pale throat, hearing a purring sound coming from deep inside the boy's aching chest, then rubbing gently on the same spit, urging the boy to swallow what was in his mouth. A small trail of water running from the corner of Ciel's now red and swollen lips.

Placing the exhausted body of his young master onto his lap, Sebastian brushed the locks of gray hair that clung to his burning forehead, feeling somehow assured and relax with each intake of air Ciel took with those lips he just tasted, knowing that he was bonded to this young soul with a contract that can't be broken, and one day this same soul would be his, _for eternity_.

* * *

Poor Ciel, but we all know very well that Sebastian wont leave him alone!

Review and you may get Ciel in a box, or maybe Sebastian as well (:

Thanks for reading anyway.

**Hafous**


End file.
